


Trip Highlights

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Downtown Seoul is Phichit's second favorite thing about Korea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt I wrote really quickly and was happy enough with to post it. not proof read so I hope there isn't any mistakes sdlkfsdjflkj

Phichit couldn’t believe that he’d been in Korea almost a full two weeks, and he still hadn’t been exploring in downtown Seoul. He’d had practices and other official business his first week there, but the past few days he’d gone exploring, he’d been just about everywhere except downtown Seoul, where he’d had his heart set on going. His friend (or something like that), Seunggil, had acted as his begrudging tour guide for the past few days. He’d gotten to know the boy a bit more, under the mask he showed to the figure skating community and most everybody else, but Phichit still hadn’t been able to crack the surface open wide enough.

It was his last few days in Korea, and upon being asked where he’d wanted to go, he couldn’t answer “downtown Seoul” fast enough. Seunggil didn’t seem too opposed to the idea, and Phichit was itching to get some great final pictures to post to his Instagram.

Most of the day they’d gone shopping. Phichit methodically picked out souvenirs for everyone he knew, and Seunggil provided a bit of small talk between all of Phichit’s ooh’s and ah’s. He bought a few skincare products and a phone case, while Seunggil followed, holding a mountain of shopping bags, but seeming as though he’d been having fun. Phichit would consider that a win.

The nightlife in Seoul was impressive, and Phichit almost could not put his phone down. The food and the lights and the music and the people - Phichit absolutely adored everything about it.

He’d been to the beaches, he’d toured Hanok villages, but nothing compared to seeing Seoul like this. And, from what he gathered, being in Seoul made Seunggil quite happy as well. He’d known the boy for over a year now, but never once did he see him smile as widely, or as many times, as he had that evening. He’d even snapped a few candids of this amazing display of beauty, noting just how fast a smile could make his heart race.

They walked down the street slowly, trying food from a cart every now and again, but mostly just filling the air with conversation. Phichit couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a conversation this long with anyone, especially Seunggil, but he found out that Seunggil had plenty of interesting things to say, and he loved to listen to him. It was a bit chilly, and both of them were bundled up in jackets and scarves to beat the cold. Phichit stood thoughtfully, chewing on a fish cake, memorizing the way the city lights brought out the sparkle in Seunggil’s eyes, and the way the edges crinkled when he laughed. Phichit thought he’d definitely found the most beautiful thing in Korea.

It was getting late, and the two had found themselves walking back up the other side of the street. They were holding hands, not that either seemed to notice or particularly care. Phichit hadn’t taken a photo for Instagram in at least an hour, but that was nowhere on his mind in the current moment. He focused on Seunggil’s laugh and smile, and the flutter of his heart.

“So, how do you like Korea?” Seunggil smiled warmly, and Phichit let out a joyful sigh. They stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, and Phichit looked around for a few seconds, as if he was pondering a response.

“Ah, I’m in love with this place!” he exclaimed, using his free arm to gesture to the street behind them, then moving it to gesture vaguely to nothing particular in the distance. Seunggil’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Phichit breathed in deep, and took a step closer, looking down at their feet instead of meeting the other’s gaze.

“I am in love with this place, but… I think I’m more in love with you.” he waited for a second, then two, then three, before he looked up at Seunggil, who’s bright smile had been replaced with a look of disbelief.

Phichit’s words got stuck in his throat. He tried repeating himself first, but instead went for a quick apology, but was torn between sorry and a ‘just kidding’, which both blended into an awkward stuttering noise that sounded more like a sneeze. Seunggil simply smiled and pulled Phichit into a warm hug.

“I’m glad that I was the highlight of your trip…. _jagiya_ ….” Seunggil whispered, making Phichit’s heart stop altogether. They both laughed in embarrassment, Phichit’s face buried in Seunggil’s chest.

After a few moments, they crossed the street and continued to walk, arms wrapped around each other.

So, maybe Seoul was Phichit’s second favorite thing in Korea.


End file.
